


Объявленная ценность — 0

by tata_red



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: что может заинтересовать автоботов в одном маленьком десептиконском шпионе? И как они с ним поступают.Написано на ФБ-2013





	Объявленная ценность — 0

Не было. В этом холодном пустом ангаре решительно ничего не было.  
Свиндл переступил с ноги на ногу и в который раз просканировал помещение.  
Пусто.  
  
***  
  
Свиндл весьма неосторожно попался на глаза автоботской разведке. Хорошо, что он не нёс в себе никаких важных сведений. Он был хорошим разведчиком. Но иногда... очень болтливым и несдержанным. Свиндл знал о такой своей особенности и поэтому не обижался на командование за то, что ему не доверяют тайн. Напротив, он радовался. Ибо врагу ничего не попадёт.  
Из ценных сведений врагу и правда ничего не попало.  
Зато остальное...  
Рэтчет, их доктор и абсолютный псих, ласково улыбаясь, взламывал файрволлы Свиндла, один за другим, пробираясь в глубины его памяти. Попутно медик тонким диском срезал гладкие накладные панельки с брони пленника. Хотя, казалось, зачем бы им эти панельки светло-зелёного цвета?  
Диск пилы с визгом вгрызался в живой металл, ровно срезая слой за слоем, вместе с накладками. Свиндл, удерживаемый на месте многочисленными креплениями, беззвучно кричал. Рэтчет не любил воплей в своей лаборатории — он просто отключал воколайзеры пленным. Медик не допрашивал пленного, он просто доставал из него информацию, не заботясь о сохранности чужой личности, и попутно беря всё нужное, что могло пригодиться. Зачем церемониться? Скоро он всё равно станет очередным десептиконом, опущенным в плавильную яму.  
  
***  
  
Свиндл подавил дрожь.  
Воспоминания об этом десептикон старался не допускать, но выбора не было — он сейчас весь состоял из них.  
  
***  
  
Сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как Рэтчет оставил его в покое, Свиндл не знал — хронометр был безнадёжно выведен из строя.  
Очнулся Свиндл от невыносимо тяжёлого и мрачного постороннего присутствия. Казалось, даже энергон по топливопроводам бежал медленней. А в искре прочно сидело ощущение безысходности. Маленький разведчик неохотно повернул шлем направо. Прайм стоял рядом, фиолетовой глыбой возвышаясь над платформой. Чуть позади Рэтчет заботливо протирал инструменты, искоса поглядывая на лидера.  
Наконец, Прайм шагнул к пленнику.  
— Никакой ценности ты из себя не представляешь, но как-то раз ты меня удивил. Помнится, это было тогда, когда ты спрятал в себя довольно большой диск с информацией. Диск, диаметром с твой шлем. — Прайм наклонился ближе, — куда ты его положил?   
И, не дожидаясь ответа, рывком открыл небольшой на вид подпространственный ящик.  
О, это была гордость Свиндла. Один раз он даже шутки ради спрятал туда Рэведж, игравшую в прятки с Рамблом. В своё время он купил подпространственный увеличитель у одного психованного учёного, и встроил в себя. Учёный бормотал что-то о возможных последствиях, но Свиндл его не послушал, и впоследствии оказался прав. Увеличитель отлично работал. И, похоже, что у него не было пределов — он увеличивал ящик Свиндла до размеров микро-вселенной. Туда можно было спрятать многое. Свиндл сам до конца не знал, как он работает. Знал только, что всё необходимое было всегда под рукой. Не приходилось постоянно перерывать кучу всевозможного барахла.  
И Прайм теперь бесцеремонно там копался, не обращая внимания на то, что не мог полноценно влезть внутрь обоими манипуляторами, и что по корпусу разведчика пошли трещины.  
Свиндл чувствовал себя странно. Впервые он встретил того, кто мог управлять этим его подпространством. Прайм просто звал вещи к себе, каким то своим внутренним зовом, и они шли. А те, что не шли, он притягивал силой.   
  
***  
  
Когда Свиндл вспоминал об этом, ему становилось не по себе. Он не хотел признавать, что случившееся затронуло его искру. Самое страшное для десептикона — в хорошем плане задетая искра, задетая самим Праймом. Разведчик подавил дрожь.  
  
***  
  
Свиндл нашёл в себе силы посмотреть врагу в линзы, ярко горевшие алым. Он практически мог чувствовать пальцы Прайма, шарившие внутри него. Только сейчас Свиндл понял, насколько личным было это пространство.  
— Как хорошо знать, что ты единственный, кто понимает это устройство, — протянул Прайм низким голосом. — Уилджек, мой пропавший учёный, сделал эту вещь по моей просьбе. Жаль, что раз встроенная, она не может быть вынута и использована ещё раз. Впрочем, мне нравится это чувство — когда ощупываешь бездну внутри такого маленького куска железа.  
Свиндл хотел сказать, кто тут ещё из них кусок железа, но кулак Прайма пробил его нагрудную панель изнутри. Все рецепторы зашкалили от боли, и изображение пошло помехами. В отличие от Рэтчета, Прайм наслаждался каждым криком своей жертвы.   
Он хохотнул пару раз, а потом Свиндл замер — пальцы Прайма гладили камеру его искры. Аккуратно, почти нежно. В любой момент он мог сжать кулак, и дальше разведчик существовал бы только в качестве куска металла. Искра сжалась, пытаясь уйти от прикосновений, и хватка усилилась. Свиндл даже не пытался противостоять — у этой силы не было преград. И речь даже не о физической силе. С наплечной брони на разведчика смотрел фиолетовый знак, ухмыляясь.  
А потом давление исчезло, и Прайм ушёл, приказав Рэтчету увести пленника в ангар.  
  
***  
  
И вот в этом-то ангаре Свиндл и находился сейчас, пытаясь мысленно подготовить себя к тому, что скоро станет дезактивом.  
В самый разгар внутренней борьбы дверь открылась, и зашел Прайм. На сей раз один, без остальных автоботов.  
Он подошёл к Свиндлу и поднял его за шею, легко обхватив её.   
— Ты видел плавильную яму, не так ли? — Начал он. — Интересно, успел ли ты свыкнуться с мыслью, что твоя жизнь там закончится? Рэтчет сказал, что ты считаешь себя полезным делу тупиц-десептиконов, и я даже немного поразился такой самоуверенности. — Прайм склонил шлем набок. — Когда тебя вели сюда, ты шёл по моей галерее, галерее имени всех моих врагов. Значимых врагов. А тебя просто опустят в плавильню. Никто о тебе не вспомнит. Никто тебя не запомнит. Ни как хорошего бойца, ни как умелого разведчика. Мы вычислили тебя по сущему пустяку. — Прайм усмехнулся. — Ты сгинешь навеки, и тебя никто не найдет. Впрочем, даже искать не будут.  
Каждое его слово болью отдавалось в искре Свиндла. Он любил думать, что действительно полезен делу алознаковых, но всегда давил в себе мысли, что является слишком маленьким для стоящего дела. И теперь он убеждался в том, что да — слишком неопытный. Слишком мелкий. Слишком... расходный.  
Он покорно висел в хватке Прайма, не обращая внимания на недостачу энергона из-за пережатых трубопроводов.   
— Истина, всё истина, — прошептал он.  
Прайм расхохотался и швырнул его на пол. От сильного удара из набедренных фар вылетели стёкла. Лидер автоботов опустился на колено, одним манипулятором опёршись о корпус Свиндла, другим снова открывая ящик.  
— Я не могу отказать в себе в маленькой слабости — пройти сквозь подпространство и собственными пальцами уничтожить твою искру.   
Шлем Свиндла бессильно повернулся набок, с глухим стуком задев выступающей деталью пол.  
Снова искру сжали грубые чёрные пальцы. Прайм маской почти упирался в лицевую пластину разведчика, вслушиваясь в его фон — ощущение собственного ничтожества, мрачная тоска, грусть... желание закончить всё это.  
— Раз и навсегда, — прошептал Свиндл, и Прайм медленно сжал его искру. Она схлопнулась, лёгким ударом отозвавшись в его ладонь.  
Прайм поднялся и пошёл к выходу.  
— Жаль, — проговорил он, — так жаль увеличитель Уилджека, созданный в единственном экземпляре.

**Author's Note:**

> 27.10.13


End file.
